<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Bad Girls Deserve by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379278">What Bad Girls Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The Road [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ride or Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, F/M, Humor, Porn Watching, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla gets hot and bothered alone in a hotel room, but what would her boyfriend think of it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The Road [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Bad Girls Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on prompt #11 from 50 NSFW Sentence Starters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A cool breeze blows against Carla’s hair as she watches the last rays of sunlight fade away in the mountainous horizon. For most freshman students at Langston, hitting the road right after classes isn’t exactly their idea of fun. Yet, Carla isn’t like most students. She adores being on the road by herself, relishing the thrill of speeding on the highway, especially when it includes meeting the man she loves at the final destination. </p><p>She slows down as she drives into the small town and activates the map on her phone to look for the address the hotel she would stay. Because she’s an FBI witness, she meets Logan in different cities whenever she can and uses one of her extracurricular activities as a Biology student as an excuse, stating she has to make field researches for projects. It isn’t a complete lie, however, her field researches rarely last more than one morning.</p><p>She parks her car, picks her travel bag and goes to the hotel lobby, greets the baggage porter, who ushers her to the reception. </p><p>“Welcome to the Quartz Mountain hotels. How can I help you?”</p><p>“Hi! I’ve got reservations under Bentley.” Carla hands a fake ID Logan got for her as soon as they started seeing each other again.</p><p>“Let me check for a second.” The receptionist types the surname on the desktop computer, smiles and gives her a card. “You’re staying in room 705 and Mr. Bentley paid for all the expenses in advance.”</p><p>“Is he already here?”</p><p>“No, he made the wire transfer two hours ago and said you’d probably arrive earlier, Mrs. Bentley. He left you a message in your room.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Carla looks at the card and purses her lips.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“Not at all. But one would wish her spouse wouldn’t keep her waiting again.” She feigns disappointment, then throws her hair back with one hand. “Ah, whatever. I’ll hit the minibar.”</p><p>The receptionist smiles. “You can call us if you need anything else, Mrs. Bentley." </p><p>"Oh, I will,” she winked.</p><p>“We wish you a pleasant stay, ma'am.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Carla steps into the elevator followed by the baggage porter, who escorts her to the room. As she walks in, she spots Logan’s note on the bed, along with a box with chocolate truffles, macarons, and flowers. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She rolls eyes as she sees her goofy grin from ear to ear reflecting in the mirror. Picking up her duffle bag, she changes to her most alluring lingerie set, goes to the bed and waits for him to arrive. Waiting, however, isn’t what she planned to do this weekend. </p><p>To distract herself, she facetimed Riya, read a few pages of a random ebook, texted her father, played mobile games and ate a bunch of candy bars. One hour and a half has passed and not a word from Logan. She thinks about calling him but dismisses the idea quickly. Whatever he’s doing, she knows it’s important and she can’t call him just because she’s growing impatient. She considers texting him to make sure he’s okay but spends most of the time typing different messages and deleting all of them.</p><p>Bored, she turns the TV on and flips through the channels. Her phone buzzes and she stops her search to check it. But It’s Riya sending a video. She sighs. On the TV, a young woman sleeps on her significant other’s body on a patio couch while he strokes her hair absentmindedly. “Hmm…” Carla fluffs some pillows to make herself comfortable on the bed and watch the movie.</p><p>The woman rises from slumber and the man smiles, dipping his head down to kiss her. His hands roam down her body, then lift up her skirt, his fingers rubbing her pussy through the thin fabric of her underwear, then slip under her panties. </p><p><em>Porn? Of all the channels in the streaming service, you’re watching porn, Carla?</em> She rolls eyes.</p><p>The scene, however, is surprisingly captivating. It isn’t cheap porn with a creepy male POV and women in degrading situations. It’s sexy and… romantic. The way the couple kiss, explore each other’s body, how they gazed at each other. The woman grinds on his hand while his fingers pump into her. She holds him by the neck moaning as he laid kisses on the curve where her neck and shoulder meet. Their free hands meet and lace together.</p><p>Carla licks her lips and looks down at her body, nipples stiffen under her satin gown. It has been four weeks since she last saw Logan and every day away from him was struggle. Her hands run down her body, cupping her breasts through the sheer fabric of her nightdress, kneading them, teasing her hard peaks, much like Logan would do. One of her hands wanders down, pushing her panties to the side, resting between her legs. Her fingers slide with ease on the soft and wet flesh. She rubs her core, slowly at first, but soon she increases the pace, adding more pressure on her sensitive nub, sinking her fingers inside. </p><p>She turns over, facing the headboard, belly pressed on the mattress. She pushes her pants down and her hand works faster as her hips move up and down, her heartbeat accelerating. Her thoughts go back to Logan, his well-built body on top of hers, dark brown eyes gazing her body, his soft lips savoring every inch of her skin, his member going stiff beneath her touch. Her body responds to the memories of him moving faster, walls tightening around her fingers. A small whimper escapes her lips as she comes.</p><h2>
  <b>…</b>
</h2><p>The sound of a low moan vibrates on her flesh, waking her up. Carla is still sleepy and isn’t quite sure of what’s happening. With her eyes still closed, she only feels hands of her waist and soft lips peppering kisses on her back. “Logan?”</p><p>He moves up, laying a kiss on her cheek and whispers. “Hey, beautiful.”</p><p>She turns around to find him sitting beside her smiling, wearing only boxer briefs, a fresh citrus smell coming from his muscular body. Carla sits up, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a long and sweet kiss. “When did you arrive?”</p><p>“Twenty minutes ago, I think.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me then?”</p><p>“Because I had to take a shower first. I can’t greet my girlfriend when I’m all sweaty and smelling like car oil.”</p><p>“That didn’t stop us when my car broke on the road outside El Reno. In fact, it was pretty nice. Car oils and sweat kinda bring me fond memories now,” Carla winks.</p><p>Logan chortles. “You’re getting weirder, you know?”</p><p>“Hey, I have my kinks, you have yours.”</p><p>“Uh huh…” he gives her a quick kiss, then glances at the TV and back at her. “Now that you mentioned it, I gotta tell you something that happened with me tonight.”</p><p>“Involving kinks?”</p><p>“I know, right? But hear me out,” he sits by the headboard, taking her hand in his. </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Here I was, walking down to the hotel room I rented for my wonderful girlfriend and myself and when I opened the door, I saw her fast asleep and the TV had this very indecent movie on.”</p><p><em>Crap.</em> “What?” she tries her best to pretend she doesn’t know what he’s talking about.</p><p>“Yeah. And you know what’s the craziest part? She always says she hates porn because of the bad lighting, poorly written scripts, weird scenes with people having sex with their glasses on or wearing socks, the sexist POV. Can you believe it?” He feigns annoyance.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know about that. Maybe she slept on the remote control and it accidentally changed to the porn channel,” she says, avoiding to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Mmmhmm…” he smirks.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just think it’s such an odd coincidence that her panties are on the floor, her phone is connected to the TV and she was sleeping with one of her hands cupping her gorgeous pussy.” A playful grin takes over his features.</p><p>Carla blushes. She went through so many things since the day she first met him, but she has never felt as embarrassed as she is right now. </p><p>“I was finishing a job, counting the seconds to see my girl and I find out she was having fun without me?” He shakes his head. “Bad girl.”</p><p>“Logan, I—” she bites her bottom lip, stopping herself. There is no coming back from that. Why bother?</p><p>He gets out of the bed and looks for something on his duffle bag. “Do you know what bad girls deserve, Carla?”</p><p>Her mouth goes dry. “No…?”</p><p>He turns around holding handcuffs and a pair of keys in his hand. “I think you do.” He walks back to the bed, standing next to her. “Hold out your wrists.”</p><p>Carla does what she’s told. </p><p>Logan handcuffs her. “Do you know why am I doing this?”</p><p>“Because I was playing with myself.”</p><p>“No, no. You can play with yourself. You should. I want you to do it. But you can’t lie about it or try to omit that you did.”</p><p>“I didn't—”</p><p>He cocks an eyebrow at her.</p><p>She looks down.</p><p>“Hands above your head.” He orders, placing the keys on the nightstand. “You don’t get to touch yourself or me until I say so." </p><p>She places her hands above her head and waits.</p><p>He helps her out of her nightdress, tosses it aside, sits on the bed beside her and turns the TV on. The same movie she watched before is now paused and he presses play.</p><p>She glances at the couple on the TV, moaning in reverse cowgirl position, then gapes at Logan’s body. He watches the movie, his face impassive, but his growing bulge gives him away.</p><p>"It’s hot, isn’t it?” His voice is lower, slightly hoarse.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“Does it make you wet?”</p><p>She doesn’t say anything, but her flushed cheeks and the heat pooling between her legs are betraying her.</p><p>“It’s okay… I don’t mind if you say yes. It is a nice movie. I watched it a few times during these past four weeks.” He grins. “There’s just one problem with porn.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s not real.” He turns off the TV, throws the remote control aimlessly across the room, crawls on the bed and kneels before her. “Open your legs.”</p><p>She parts her legs, heart pounding on her chest as she watches him gazing her.</p><p>He lies down, his head just a few inches from her wet folds and smiles devilishly. His fingers open her lower lips, his thumb making pressure on her still swollen clit.</p><p>Carla closes her eyes involuntarily. They have been there before. He’s going to torture her, make her beg, tease until she can’t take it anymore. And once again, her body betrays her.</p><p>“Oh, look at that,” he grins as her juices drip from her entrance. “You’re a bad and messy girl, Carla. You need to learn.” His thumb moves in circles on her nub and he dips down, licking her.</p><p>She moans. </p><p>“Try to keep it down, Mrs. Bentley. I saw kids playing in the hallway.”</p><p>Carla nips her bottom lip again. </p><p>Logan chuckles and takes her in his mouth, sucking her nub, lapping his tongue on it while two of his fingers sink into her, pushing against her walls to rub her G-spot.</p><p>“Oh!” She pants.</p><p>He scowls at her playfully and she tries not to be so loud. But as he keeps devouring her, his fingers mercilessly, his other hand caressing her thighs, it doesn’t take long until her legs start to tremble.</p><p>“Logan, please!”</p><p>He shifts on his elbows and looks up at her. Her long hair is a mess, her tanned complexion glistening from sweat, her whole face turning red. “Please what?”</p><p>“Please take me,” she begs.</p><p>He pretends to be in deep thought, his fingers still working on her.</p><p>“Please! I need you,” she whimpers.</p><p>Logan smiles, gets out of the bed and takes off his boxers. “Will you be a good girl?”</p><p>“Yes,” she replies, licking her lips, her eyes trained on his manhood.</p><p>He climbs on top of her and murmurs. “You can’t say it and look at me that, you little troublemaker.”</p><p>“Of course I can. I am your troublemaker,” she purrs.</p><p>His eyes go darker, burning with lust as he kneels between her legs and rubs his cock back and forth on her folds. </p><p>She contorts on the bed, panting.</p><p>“Hold on to the headboard, baby.<b> I’m going to show you what a real fucking is.</b>” He positions himself on her entrance and plunges into her forcefully. </p><p>They gasp in unison.</p><p>Logans pulls out of her slowly, leaving just the tip of his cock inside her, then pushes in hard again. And again. And again. </p><p>“Ah, Lo—Logan!" </p><p>"Yes?” He grins and begins to thrust faster.</p><p>“Oh! I— Oh my!”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” he says, putting one of her legs up as he rams into her. “Were you trying to say something?”</p><p>“I'm— Oh! Oh!”</p><p>“Say it, Carla!” He leans closer.</p><p>“I—" </p><p>She can’t think or finds words to speak. All she knows is how much she yearned for this and how good it is to be connected to him, to feel him again.</p><p>"Are you close, baby?” He whispers, his hands running up and down her sides.</p><p>“Yes,” she moans.</p><p>“So am I,” he kisses her cheek and his hands slide up to meet hers, intertwining fingers.</p><p>She encircles her legs around his waist and arches her back, meeting his thrusts.</p><p>“That’s it! Come with me,” he groans, pushing both of them closer to the edge.</p><p>She lets out a loud whimper and they reach orgasm together, lost in each other’s bodies as the world outside melts away.</p><p>After sharing a passionate kiss, Logan uncuffs Carla and takes het in his arms to the bathroom for a quick shower and they go back to bed. “So… Did you like the movie?”</p><p>“That couple is so sexy, Logan. The scenes on the balcony and in the shower are everything,” she comments.</p><p>“I told you I’d convince you to watch porn. You just have to be patient and search for the good ones,” he winks.</p><p>Carla punches his shoulder playfully. </p><p>He laughs. “Now that my mission is accomplished, what do you want to do?”</p><p>“You know what I want,” she smiles.</p><p>He grimaces. “Please don’t tell me you want to watch Shakespeare In Love again.”</p><p>“Yes, I do,” she grins and turns the TV on to look for the romance movie on the streaming service.</p><p>“I don’t know what do you even try to watch it. You know I’ll never let you finish it,” one corner of his mouth quirks up.</p><p>“Oh, please. You’re going to fall asleep soon. By the time you wake up, I’ll be watching the third movie.”</p><p>“Is it a dare?”</p><p>“Nah… It’d be too easy to win since you’ll doze off in ten minutes.”</p><p>Logan glares at her then climbs on top of her, pinning her down on the bed. “You’re on.”</p><p>Carla tilts her head up and purrs. “I was hoping you’d say that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>